Totally Spies
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this 3 way crossover, I'm using Sam, Alex and Clover, From Totally Spies, The girls are partner with Inuyasha the newest member of Jerry's secret organization for worlds protection, When one day He get the call that His Sister was killed in an accident, So he's force guardianship over his niece that, He's never met before, What happens when he gets a surprise, of his own, read
1. Chapter 1

Totally Spies.

In this crossover, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, are Whoop into Spies. It's another 3 way crossovers, Totally spies, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha.

In this story, Jerry the head president of the secret organization that He runs, There for Alex, Sam and Clover get a new spy in there group, somebody totally new, and later is found out that there's actually as another spy that comes along.

After a horrible fight with the sailor scouts, and finding out that Darien never stop having feelings for Rai, Sailor Moon went solo and started fighting by herself, The others wanted a normal life anyways, They all went there own ways for there dreams, While Serena put everything, she ever learned into training herself to be stronger, faster and smarter, The scouts believed it to be a joke or some way of getting Darien to take her back.

But Serena also started creating technology to help her missions plus, Her Mother spoke up about the truth that she knows that She's sailor moon,This surprised Serena a lot, but not as much when she found out that her parents are ex spies from a secret organization, Serena and Her parents became very open about this subjects.

Afterwards they became very honest with each other, a true understanding family, Her Father taught Serena, how to build weapons, Her Mother helped Serena study how to hack computers and more technology and technique to move quickly, Serena became the best of the best, Because of all this hard training.

Now Inuyasha, he was married to Kagome, Shortly after they return to the future, Inuyasha decided to stay with Kagome forever, She started going to school to be a doctor, for 6 years they were happy as could be, beside for the one miscarriage they had, Afterwards Kagome, didn't want to try again, mostly because she put all of Her time into studying at first, that was fine until, Kagome really just wasn't attracted to Inuyasha, anymore her and Doctor Andrew, were fooling around.

Inuyasha, was still very good at fighting, But the bad is he's had a hard time keeping a job, because of temper with orders from people, He had to work at a burgers restaurant, just to help keep up the bills, All though finding out that his wife is cheating on him, was terrible enough, So they divorce each other, but no thanks to the well being closed He couldn't go back to the past.

So Kagome's Mother help out by letting him stay with her, But without knowing, One of Jerry's older friends and spies, Came across the temple, finding Inuyasha punching a tree, then punching bags as well, He took pictures of him, recorded everything he saw, then sent it to Jerry.

Jerry, He became curious as to what, Inuyasha was but instead of causing problems, He set up a test to find out what this kid was made of.  
Inuyasha, was extremely confused during all of that time, But he use his super speed, to duck out of the way, jumping really high that humans could never do, then the extremely super straight came in handy.

Afterwards Jerry, Whooped Inuyasha into his office, Just like he did with The Girls the very first day there.

Inuyasha's attitude was terrible still, but once he heard, What Jerry had to say he figured it couldn't hurt to go out on some more of these missions to be free to fight again bring world peace, plus traveling was a bonus too.

Jerry promise that his Demon secret, would only be known about by fellow spies, and that's all, So after thinking about it, Inuyasha agreed to becoming a Spy for Whoop's secret organization to protect the world.  
That was over 3 years ago.

Shortly after those 3 years of training.  
Alex, Sam and Clover, were tagged team to work with Inuyasha. The girls were extremely confused by his appearance, But extremely gorgeous as well, to the surprise everyone work nicely together.

At first Inuyasha, really didn't want a team because he like going solo, but Jerry said it was for a safety in numbers thing that was great importants for back up, So After a hard mission the girls wanted Inuyasha to stay with them, Jerry agreed and told Inuyasha to say hello to his new partners, He expected the girls as A team.

But Jerry felt that, Inuyasha could use the schooling to further his studying and a good spy should always have a sharp mind at all times, mostly because he's never gone to school before, it's a good thing he can turn human whenever he wanted too now. But it was extremely rare that he looked 18 years old.

On the first day of school, Inuyasha looked so gorgeous that, a lot of girls were interested in him, Mostly Mandy. Sam, Alex and Clover didn't even notice, that it was him until he talk to them, They were really surprised but became good friends.

But with Serena, On the night of Serena's 17th birthday, Her parents took Her out to celebrate, She was enjoying it with Her family. But sadly that night a trucker hit there car right off the road, Serena was the only one to live though the attack.

So that's the start of this story, How will Jerry handle things with his niece that he's never met, Plus doesn't know that Her mother actually train her too, and what will the spies think about this new girl, keep reading and find out.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Totally Spies.

Chapter 2.

Let's begin.

Meanwhile at school.

Alex, Sam, Clover and Inuyasha were walking around the hallways.

I can't believe, that Valentines is already back around again this year, And we don't even have dates, Says Sam gently. Well if it weren't for, Jerry long ass boring missions we would have found dates sooner, Spoke Clover with attitude like always.

I can't believe these, lame missions Jerry as put on us again last night, Spoke Alex me about it, My back is still sore, Says Clover agreeing.  
Let's just go to the cafeteria for a got Cappuccino, Replied Sam honestly.

I could use that, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Hey Inuyasha...! Yelled out Mandy.

What is it now? Asks Inuyasha curious. So listen I was wondering are you going with anyone to the dance? Asks Mandy blinking her eyes flipping her hair around. Sorry not interested in going, Replied Inuyasha opening his book to ignore her now.

Ouch...! That's cold, Says Alex serious. Fine...! you'll regret this nobody ever says no to Mandy, I'll get you for this...! Yelled Mandy stomping away.  
Wow...! rude much, Spoke Clover waving it off.

Great, another usless thing to worry about I hate high school, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Not that I'm complaining, Mandy totally deserve to be rejected at least for once, But why do you reject all of the girls? Asks Sam curious. I have no use for dating, that's all, I'm a spy and I like it that way, I'm free I don't need a girlfriend, besides no girl wants to deal with secret relationships, it's better this way, I am totally not interested in dating anyone, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

But what about true love, you'll never find Her by not looking? Asks Alex curious. Doesn't matter, besides I've sworn off girlfriends, I'm on a no dating strike, Spoke Inuyasha bluntly honest. Why that? Asks Sam curious.

Whatever, the reasons can we focus on Me, like what should i wear for the dance, Spoke up Clover high strong voice. Is shopping and bragging about being popular, the only thing that matters to you? Asks Inuyasha getting upset.

Look here Mr. i have many fans waiting for me, I can't let them down and I've got to beat Mandy for home coming Queen, Replied Clover with her normal attitude. Hah...! Whatever, Says Inuyasha crossing his arms, walking ahead.

Men, there such a pains, Spoke Clover honestly. It's true, but you weren't being very nice to Him either Clover, Spoke Sam seriously. What do you mean? Asks Clover clueless. He was talking to Sammy, before you opened your mouth about shopping, Replied Alex smiling.

Well it's not like he's some big walking mystery he's a guy, just like the rest of them, Spoke Clover being snobby again. Expect for this guy, He's superman, Replied Alex joking around. Good one, Alex that's funny, Says Sam smiling.

Inuyasha could actually hear them talking like always, but He just didn't want his heart broken again, Like Kagome did to him, Everyone doesn't even know where he was now, it was completely secret and He like it that way, in fect for everyone safety and his own identity to stay secret that way, He asks Jerry to ease all of Kagome's and Her families minds about ever knowing him.

Whoosh...! open up the floors, down went the spies.

Thanks a lot Jerry, You totally mess up my plans to find a date...! Yelled Clover, like always or something close to the subjects. Hay, Jerry what's up, What's the mission you've got for us? Asks Inuyasha serious ignoring Clover's rudeness. I'm afraid there's no mission, This time ladies and gentlemen, Replied Jerry sadden. Then why are we here? Asks Alex curious.

I just wanted you all to know, That i'll be leaving for Japan for a few days, Since everything is fine and safe again, You 4 can do some extra relaxing, Spoke up Jerry honestly.

Your leaving to Japan...! Oh please take us with you, We've never been there before...! Called out Clover and Alex begging. I'm not going for a relaxing get away, I'm going to pick up someone very special, Says Jerry sadden.

Jerry what's wrong you look like your about to cry? Asks Sam concerned. I feel like i could cry to be honest, truth is I'm attending a funeral, Says Jerry honestly.  
A funeral? Asks Alex confused. Yes...! Deep breaths...! You see my sister was killed in an accident, It's my sisters funeral that I'm attending, Replied Jerry tearing up. I didn't even know you had a sister, Spoke Clover surprised.

Yes you see, My Sister was once a Spy just like you girls were, She was one of the best agents I have ever known and trained But she fell in love with another agent here, They both wanted to quit the spying business, I didn't agree with Her for leaving, but she wanted her own life, So she moved to Japan to be safe to raise a family they both did, and I haven't seen her since, we use to be closer then anything, she always sent pictures of the family.

Oh Jerry, Were really sorry, Says Inuyasha gently. Let us go with you for support, Spoke Sam serious. What? Asks Jerry sadly. Like totally, Jerry your family to us, Spoke Alex smiling. Besides I think, this is something we should do for you, it's the right thing to do, Replied Sam honestly.

Thanks girls, But i'll be needing your help a lot, When I return with our new Spy in training, Spoke Jerry seriously. New spy...! like who...? Asks Clover in shock. I thought you were going to a funeral? Alex confused.

I am, But My niece Serena is coming to live with Me, Replied Jerry seriously. Your Niece, Says Sam curious.

Oh...! You have a niece, That's coming to live with you, What's she like? Asks Clover excited. Very head strong, Just like Her mother use to be, Replied Jerry honestly. Does she know about you, and your secret organization? Asks Sam curious.

I don't know, it's top secret, Her Mother probably never told Her all about me, and what she and her father once were, even though I've never really met, Serena in person before, I've sent gifts over christmas and birthdays, Replied Jerry gently.

Well let's get pack up ready to go, I can't wait to meet Her, Says Alex happy. I'm sorry ladies, but you still can't come with Me, Replied Jerry honestly.  
What why not? Asks Sam worried.

Because I don't want Serena to feel overwhelmed, Let's just get her settled in first, This might surprise Her, Spoke Jerry honestly.  
Alright, I suppose we have to respect your choices, Says Sam smiling.

Now carrying on girls, have fun at the dance, Spoke Jerry saying goodbye. And all 3 girls were gone. Inuyasha thought he'd be gone, by now too, but he was still there.

Did you still need me, or something? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes, to be honest I'd like it if you'd come with Me, Spoke Jerry. Sure but why didn't you invite the girls? Asks Inuyasha confused.

It's not a favorite thing over you and The girls, It's just a trip to Japan, it would take a few days there taking care of everything, there school would get suspicious, plus there Mothers, would worry, I am technically your guardian, but your a grown man as well, Replied Jerry seriously.

I get it, I understand, Says Inuyasha honestly. Sir. The Jet is ready, Spoke up a helper. Let's go, Replied Jerry leaving with Inuyasha. As they were flying on the jet, Jerry was looking over pictures of his little sister.

You alright? Asks Inuyasha curious. Just fine, Says Jerry gently. I can scent your emotions, Sir your not fine, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I don't know anything about raising a teenager, Replied Jerry seriously. Sure you do, Your raising, Sam Alex and Clover, you help create those spies, as a boss and guardian over them,  
you've done just fine, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I have, haven't I, Says Jerry surprised. Yeah and You took a chance with Me, You'll do just fine with your Niece, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Actually because of this new development, I'm going to need You to protect Serena, until her training is complete, Spoke Jerry serious.

You want Me,To babysit her? Asks Inuyasha confused. Yes I'll be sending Her to school with you and girls, I plan to slowly introduce her into the spy's business, Replied Jerry honestly. Alright then, Says Inuyasha gently agreeing.

Meanwhile back at school.

Clover, Alex and Sam were walking out of class, and decided to sit by there favorite spot.

As anyone notice how, Jerry sent us back to school, but not Inuyasha, Spoke Alex curious. Oh, I've notice and I don't care, Says Clover serious. Clover he's one of us, Spoke Sam seriously. Well if you haven't noticed much, But Jerry seems to extremely like Inuyasha, It's like he's the new favorite spy, Says Clover jealous.

That's not true, Jerry doesn't pick favorites, were a team and if We don't get to go there's a reason for it, Replied Sam honestly. Sammy's right Clover, perhaps because we have school, Jerry can't bring us with him, Says Alex agreeing with Sam.

Your right, Perhaps maybe I was just feeling jealous, Replied Clover honestly.

Hey Clover, Alex, Sam, how's it going? Asks David walking over to them, smiling. Hi David, Says Clover forgetting about being jealous.

So where's that new friend of yours? Asks David curious. Oh he's fine, He had to go home, Because his Uncle Johnson was really sick, So He had to leave, Replied Clover serious.

Oh...! i hope his uncle gets better soon, Spoke David. Actually truth is Inuyasha's Uncle's sister was killed in an accident, He didn't want a lot of people to over fuss,There goong to a funeral, Spoke Sam honestly. That's terrible, I should get him a gift for his Aunts death, Says David being compassionet like always.

Wait David, We were wondering, If you are going to the dance with anyone? Asks Clover flirting. Yeah, actually I am going to the dance with Mandy, Replied David seriously. Again Mandy, is one step ahead of us, Says Alex mopping.

That's it, We've got to get the best dates ever, Spoke up Clover serious tone voice.

Sammy what's wrong, Your normally happy about finding cute boys, Replied Alex smiling.

Sorry girls, I just can't help worrying about Jerry, And His niece is moving Here from Japan, She just lost her family it's going to be hard on Her, I just can't help but think about how to make her feel welcome here to this strange new place and new school and Jerry's missions, I just can't help thinking about how to help out is all, Spoke Sam sadly.

Sam, we'll worry about that when she gets here, Spoke Clover honestly. How would you feel, If you lost your Mother, your family and then moved in with your mysterious uncle, that you've never met, I can't imagine how hard that would be, Replied Sam loudly.

Absolutely right Sam, When somebody loses there family it's got to be really hard on them, support is the best way to go, Spoke Adam honestly sadden.  
Adam, Hi how are you today? Asks Sam blushing.

Just fine, I'm sorry about your friends lost, Spoke Adam respectfully. Thanks but I've never met her, She's my uncle Johnson's niece and she's moving here from all the way from Tokyo, Replied Sam honestly. Well I'm sure, The move could help, Says Adam seriously.

So actually, I really need some help with my Study's would you be able to meet Me in the library later on, Then perhaps we could go get coffee? Asks Adam curious.  
Of course, and it's a date right? Asks Sam blushing. Sure and if your not busy, How about We go to the valentine's dance together, Spoke Adam seriously.  
Yes i'd love to go out with you, Says Sam excited. Great, see you later, Says Adam leaving.

Wow...! You and Adam dating that's amazing, Spoke up Clover excited for Sammy.  
Thanks, Clover i'm going to need a dress for the dance, Says Sam excited. Well now it's our turns to fine dates, Replied Alex smiling.

So they went shopping for dresses for the dance.

So what happens next, When Serena gets pick up from the hospital by Her uncle jerry, And a extremely hot guy. How will Jerry take it when He find out that she knows all about him and his secret organization. Keep reading and find out.

Okay going home bye, Please leave a review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Totally Spies.

Chapter 3.

Last time on, Totally spies, Jerry found out about His sister death and now he's parental guardian over Serena, And Inuyasha suppose to be her bodyguard. So how will everything turn out.

Let's begin.

As Jerry finally got to Japan, As people were showing up to the funeral, Inuyasha dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses, He was sent to pick Serena up, While Jerry helped out with the Friends and Families, of there lost loved ones.

Here were are, Stop the car, Spoke up Inuyasha, serious tone voice. Yes sir, Replied The Driver. You are to stay here, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Yes Sir, Says The Driver.

As He walked into the hospital to pick up Serena. Serena was finishing dressing for the Funeral.

This isn't fair, Spoke Serena crying. As she finished putting all her flowers and cards on a cart to help carry all of it.

As She read over Darien's card, She cried more, Because after the accident He came to the hospital to see Her during His visit, He told Serena about seeing another woman and that, He's sorry for what happen and that he wasn't planning on falling in love, But it just happen, So He broke up with Her for a normal life.

The scouts were extremely sorry, But they were going for a scholarship programs around the world, Mina was going to Italy, Leeta, was going to California with Rai, well they both were going out there, Amy was heading to Tennessee, they would be traveling around for a long time, And so they all were going solo, So they were leaving too, Serena felt so alone.

Mina? Asks if Serena, could keep Artemis for Her, So now all she has now is Luna and Artemis for support.

Meanwhile inside the hospital. Inuyasha was looking around.

Excuse Me, Sir can I help You? Asks A Lady talking to Inuyasha. I'm looking for Mrs. Tuskino, I'm Here to pick Her up for Her families funeral, Spoke Inuyasha serious tone voice.

What's the first name? Asks The Woman. Serena, Serena Tuskino, Replied Inuyasha gently. Right she's this way I'll take you to Her, Says The Nurse. He quietly walked to the room.

This is it, Good Luck, She's a spitfire, Hope you can handle Her,Spoke The Girl leaving. Please, If I can put up with My Sisters, I can handle this little girl, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. She's a woman, not a child, Replied The Nurse. If I can stand my sisters, Alex, Clover and Sam, I'm sure that it won't be a problem, Spoke Inuyasha flashing her his signature smile.

The nurse blush redder then before, Then began knocking on Serena's door. Women are to easy, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

Meanwhile inside.

Well that's the last of it, And I still need to pack up my house, Says Serena sadly. Knocking...! Knocking...!, Come in...! Called Serena serious tone voice.  
As The Door open, She seen a nurse walk in with a tall dark and mysterious man, dress in black with sunglasses.

Mrs. Tuskino, Your ride is here, Says Izumi. Your My uncle you look young, Spoke Serena confused. No, I've been sent here to pick you up, I work for your Uncle, Jerry's at the funeral helping out, Replied The Mysterious guy. Oh...! I see, Well we haven't been introduce, My Name is Serena Tuskino, Says Serena trying to be nice.

Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm your bodyguard until were back in America, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Bodyguard, I don't need you to protect Me...! Yelled Serena tempered. I'm just following orders here, So can we get going please...! Says Inuyasha seriously surprised but hid that reaction.

You can help by carrying all of this to the car, Says Serena serious tone voice. I'll have a nurse come roll the cart down stairs, Spoke Izumi smiling.

Everything was put into the limousine.

Everything is inside, let's get going, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Don't boss Me around, Says Serena getting inside the car. She's definitely going to be a handful, Replied Inuyasha gently shaking his head.

As they sat quietly waiting to get to the funeral. This is it, Says Inuyasha serious. Serena took a deep breaths, then walked with Her head held high.

Serena, You look beautiful, Says A friend of Her Fathers. Thank you, Spoke Serena serious tone voice. Were terribly sorry about the lost of your family, Says Johnson gently. Thanks, I've got to go now, Replied Serena leaving. Pour girl, Whispered a lot of People. Serena, walked next to Inuyasha.

Ah...! Inuyasha, Serena You've made it, I'm glad to finally meet you, Says Jerry smiling. So your My Mother's older brother, Spoke Serena curious. Yes, Your Mother was a great woman, Replied Jerry being respectful. Oh...! You have no idea, Says Serena smiling.

As they sat listening though the funeral, Then tears were shed. Afterwards They went to the dinner afterwards, They ate together until Jerry tried to get to know Serena better.

Inside the limousine.

So why is it, Uncle that I have to have a bodyguard? Asks Serena seriously. Just until you start school, Besides it's just makes Me feel less concerned, Spoke Jerry serious tone. Really, So since we know nothing about each other, What is you do for work? Asks Serena, questioning him even though she already knows.

Well it's a very expensive job, Plus lots of hours you'll probably won't see Me much, Says Jerry seriously. Really is that so, And how exactly do you plan to keep an eye on Me? Asks Serena curious. You'll be staying at My home until settled and Inuyasha, is to keep an eye on you, Spoke Jerry honestly.

Look Jerry, I don't need a bodyguard okay, Besides I know what you do for a living, And Inuyasha isn't a bodyguard he's a Spy like you, Says Serena seriously. What...! Yelled both guys.

Mother told me all about Her days as A spy and in fact that's how She met Father, Spoke Serena smiling. So you already know about Whoop? Asks Jerry surprised. Of course, But don't worry about Me, Because I don't spy, And most of all Mother and Father were retired and I don't plan on becoming one, if you have the thoughts of adding me, cut the thought out of your head, Spoke Serena seriously.

She secretly wanted him not to know about Her ways of spying, mostly because Sailor Moon doesn't work for anyone, She the Solo Scout and spy. Father taught Her about weapons and Her Mother taught her about fighting and avoiding being caught plus hacking into computers.

I'm amazed that you know all about this, Spoke Jerry surprised. Mother and Father never lied to me they were honest with Me, When I turned 16, Replied Serena gently. Well at least she already knows, So now you don't have to be overly secret about your job, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

True, So your sure, I can't convince you to study under a few spy agents? Asks Jerry curious. No Mother didn't want that life for Me, besides I wouldn't know where to begin, I'm not a great fighting or brains for the skills it takes to be a spy, Replied Serena serious tone voice.

Perhaps in time you'll change your mind, Says Inuyasha smiling. He pick up on a mask lie, Witch means She hiding something, Now he was curious.

After they went to Serena's old house, She told Artemis and Luna, that they had to be extra careful not to talk around everyone. Afterwards they flew back to Beverly Hills.

Serena unpack her stuff, While Jerry felt a little out of his league. Inuyasha went to sleep for now.

So what can happen next, Will they find out that Serena is actually continuing the family business, How will she like Her new school. Keep reading and find out.

To be Continue.


End file.
